<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trick or Treat by dawniee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296707">Trick or Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawniee/pseuds/dawniee'>dawniee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>txt's tentacle adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, tentacle fucker yeonjun, txt show up for a minute at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawniee/pseuds/dawniee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun finds a strange plant in the artist’s lounge. He just wants to look at it, but he finds himself in a much more intimate situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yeonjun/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>txt's tentacle adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trick or Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is purely self-indulgent so I'm sorry its kinda ass lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun groaned in frustration as he slammed his fists down. The sound of them hitting the desk he sat at rung throughout his homey studio. He glared down at the piece of paper in front of him, worn from countless uses of his eraser, before crumpling it up and chucking it at the wall. He sighed and covered his face with his hands, mentally degrading himself for his lack of creativity. </p><p>He had been trying to brainstorm lyrics for the past two hours and all he had were a bunch of crossed-out words and unfinished phrases. Yeonjun took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down when his phone dinged, letting him know he had received a text. </p><p>Binnie<br/>
almost done?<br/>
we’re halfway through the texas chainsaw massacre 2<br/>
come home soon or beomgyu and kai are going to eat all the candy</p><p>He sighed again and ran a hand through his pink locks. He really did need to get these lyrics written, but one last glance at the mess of paper covering the floor and he was already grabbing his keys. If he wasn’t going to make any progress, he might as well be celebrating Halloween back at the dorm with his members. He locked the door as he texted Soobin back.</p><p>Jjunie<br/>
leaving now<br/>
you better save me some candy &gt;:(</p><p>Binnie<br/>
no promises :p</p><p>Yeonjun smiled as he pocketed his phone and briskly made his way to the elevator, hopping in and made his way to the first floor. The doors had barely opened and he was rushing out and down the final hallway before the main area where the exit was. His swift pace was interrupted as he noticed the open door to the artist’s lounge and stopped short, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>No one else should have been in the building so someone must have just forgotten to close it. He went to close it when an intoxicating scent filled the air. It was light and sweet, almost as if it was inviting him into the room. Yeonjun debated checking the anomaly out or not. He wanted to get home as soon as possible, but the smell was unignorable. In the end, his curiosity won. He slowly peered into the room and scanned it for signs of life, but it was devoid of any movement. He stepped in, “Hello? Is anyone in here?” he called out to the silent room. </p><p>Yeonjun pouted his lips and shrugged, he reached out to flip the light switch when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned to face the room once again and his eyes grew wide. In the middle of the room was a table topped with a plant he had never seen before. </p><p>At least, Yeonjun thought it was a plant. In the middle of the pot was an erect stem topped by a rose-like structure. The pistil was encircled by multiple pointed, tentacle-like appendages that cascaded down the sides of the pot. Most of them were the same size, but a few were noticeably smaller than the rest. The plant was a beautiful pale green and it almost glowed under the harsh lighting of the lounge. He had no idea how he’d missed it before. Yeonjun had never seen such a gorgeous plant. Someone must have put it in the room recently. There was no way he would have been able to forget something as unique as this. Something about the alluring plant pulled him in. He took tentative steps toward the plant, the closer he got the more lax his body became as the bewitching scent surrounded him.</p><p>He was so taken that he only stopped treading toward the table when his knees hit the edge of it, making them buckle and causing him to kneel on the floor. He leaned closer to further inspect the anomaly. He reached out and ran a finger down a tentacle and was surprised at how smooth and slimy it was. He held it in his fingers and rubbed along it with his thumb, almost dropping it when he thought he felt it move, before laying the appendage back to its draped position and reaching out to poke at the pistil. The plant’s scent seemed to grow stronger at his touch and he reveled in the sweet fragrance it emitted. </p><p>Yeonjun vaguely felt a heat growing in his stomach but ignored it in favor of inhaling the intoxicating odor. He closed his eyes and leaned to get as close as he could. He softly nuzzled against the plant and found himself feeling floaty. He knew in the back of his mind that there was probably something off with this plant, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, which is why when the smallest tentacle reached out and stroked down his face, he leaned into the touch. His eyes grew dazed as three more tentacles extended from the pot, two wrapping around his ankles and one securing his wrists together above his head.</p><p>Yeonjun gasped in surprise as he was pulled up by his wrists and left hanging in the air. He was hovering a few feet above the ground with his arms and legs restrained, yet he couldn’t find it in himself to be afraid. The tentacle was still stroking his face as if to convince him that it would take care of him. The heat in his stomach grew stronger and his pants began to feel uncomfortable. The tentacle pressed against his bottom lip and Yeonjun let his mouth fall open, allowing the tentacle to slither into his wet mouth, making him gag slightly as it slid further and further down his throat. The feeling of the slimy thing in his mouth was incredible. A fifth tentacle rose and began to rub Yeonjun’s hardening cock through his pants and Yeonjun let a pretty moan fall from his lips at the satisfying sensation. The plant seemed to like that as it rubbed harder. Yeonjun’s hips softly ground against the tentacle as he slipped further from reality. He let out a muffled whine when the tentacle moved away from his crotch only to gasp as it violently ripped his pants as well as his underwear off of his body. </p><p>Yeonjun was too drunk on the plant’s ministrations to care that his pants had just been ruined, all he could focus on was the feeling of the tentacle rubbing his newly freed cock. He moaned and leaked precum into his chest. Another tentacle made its way to Yeonjun. It pushed his shirt up and explored his upper body before it wrapped itself around his chest, laying directly on top of his perky nipples and squeezing. Yeonjun moaned at the wet pressure against his nipples and rutted into the tentacle playing with his dick.</p><p>The tentacles abruptly turned him around so he was facing the ground instead of the ceiling. Yeonjun felt the two tentacles wrapped around his ankles pull his legs further apart, exposing his clenched hole to the room. Yeonjun moaned around the tentacle slowly thrusting into his mouth as he felt a slimy appendage press against his hole. Two tentacles slowly moved to enter him and Yeonjun whimpered at the delicious burn of being stretched. They both slowly moved in and out of his eager body. It felt good, but it wasn’t nearly enough. Yeonjun whined his frustration towards the plant. It took pity on him as it retracted the tentacles from his hole, giving both of his asscheeks a smack on the way.</p><p>Yeonjun was desperate. His cock was aching and leaking precum all over the floor beneath him. His eyes filled with tears before widening as the plant shifted. The rose-like part unfurled itself to reveal another tentacle, only this one was bigger than all of the others. It was thicker and its tip was ribbed. Yeonjun’s body quivered, excited at the thought of the huge thing inside of him. The tentacle placed itself between his asscheeks and ran itself along his hole, occasionally rubbing against his balls as well.</p><p>The pressure on his empty hole made Yeonjun drool. He wanted nothing more than to be stuffed full by the thick appendage. Tears trickled from his eyes as the tentacle aligned its huge tip with his fluttering hole. Yeonjun braced himself and, with one hard thrust, the tentacle entered him, slamming straight against his prostate. His back arched and let out a muffled cry as he orgasmed, splattering cum all over the floor with a strangled moan. The plant paid no heed to Yeonjun’s early finish.</p><p>It pulled the tentacle out until it's ribbed head caught on Yeonjun’s rim before slamming back in. The tentacle in Yeonjun’s mouth began to speed up its thrusts as well. Yeonjun’s face was a mess of tears and drool as it continuously hit the back of his throat. Yeonjun was feeling overstimulated, but the pleasure had him starting to grow hard again. He relished in the abuse on his mouth, attempting to lick the tentacle as it mercilessly fucked his throat. The plant hadn’t stopped its assault on Yeonjun’s hole. Continuous, harsh thrusts spearing the pink-haired boy, who’s cock had become fully hard again. Another thin tentacle joined the one in his throat and the burn of his lips stretching matched with the pressure on his prostate made him lose control, his pathetic cock spilling across the floor once again.</p><p>The ubiquitous tentacles didn’t let up. The one on his chest rubbed his nipples sensually, the one in his mouth continuously hit the back of his throat, the ones wrapped around his arms and legs restraining him, and the thick one pounding into him like it had no other purpose than to fuck Yeonjun stupid. A few minutes later, and Yeonjun’s cock was already half-hard again. He felt himself growing tired and was worried he’d lose consciousness before he got to come again when the tentacle began to expand. It grew thicker and thicker, stretching his hole in the most heavenly painful way. </p><p>Yeonjun braced himself, but nothing could have prepared him for the euphoric feeling of his hole being pumped full of the plant’s hot liquid, its stream of cum seemingly endless. It was so warm and thick and he had never felt anything so good before. His body relaxed as the flood dissipated, but his poor cock was throbbing. The plant had already finished and Yeonjun almost cried at the thought of not being able to come one last time until he felt something else begin to fill his ass. His stomach tensed and he cried out as a rush of small, circular objects entered him. They kept coming until Yeonjun was sure he was teeming with them. There were so many eggs being pumped into his listless body it was overwhelming in the best way. He felt his stomach expanding around them. He glanced down and his cock twitched at the round bump that lay where his flat stomach used to.</p><p>The eggs piled in and pressed against his sore prostate. He was so lost in the feeling of fullness from the cum and eggs swarming inside him. His body felt so abused that his cock jerked and spurted across the floor giving him his final release. His body shook and he panted heavily as the tentacle gave a few more thrusts before pulling out and leaving cum and eggs seeping out of his ass.</p><p>The tentacle in Yeonjun’s mouth removed itself as well before the exhausted boy was gently lowered to the ground where he collapsed, losing a few eggs as they gushed out of his loose hole. The tentacles stroked his face and hair softly as if they were reassuring him that he had done a good job. He smiled softly at the thought and was grateful for the validation. He knew he should clean himself up and head home. It had been quite some time since he had told Soobin he was leaving and the poor boy was probably worried sick about him, but he couldn’t even muster enough energy to lift his head let alone walk to the dorm. The allure of sleep overcame any logical thinking and Yeonjun let himself surrender to it.   </p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p>“Yeonjun hyung,” Taehyun called out as the four boys raced through the hallway, “Are you here?”</p><p>They had come to check on Yeonjun after the boy failed to show up despite saying he was leaving two hours ago. They hadn’t found him on the walk to the building nor in his studio. </p><p>“You don’t think something happened to him, do you?” HueeningKai said worriedly, “Like he got hurt or lost or something?”</p><p>Soobin was worried as well, but he had to hold himself together. He scanned the three boys looking at him with wide eyes asking for guidance and attempted to sound reassuring as he said, “Don’t worry, Kai, I’m sure he’s alright. We’ll check every floor and if we don’t find him we’ll call our manager. Okay?”</p><p>The boys nodded and began the search for their hyung. By the time they had reached the first floor, they were sweaty, tired, and losing hope. HueningKai and Taehyun were on the verge of tears, worried about their hyung’s safety. Soobin was losing hope as well.<br/>
They approached the artist’s lounge and Soobin almost told them to forget it as there was no point in checking when a caught a whiff of a sweet smell.</p><p>He walked toward the door followed by Beomgyu, Taehyun, and HueningKai who noticed the scent as well. Soobin prepared himself to be disappointed again at the lack of his hyung, only to be pleasantly surprised. </p><p>There he was. A messy-haired, bruised body face down on the floor, passed out with thighs covered in cum and eggs between them. Their Yeonjun. A glance at the bright, glowing plant on the table and they immediately understood what had happened. Beomgyu sighed and rubbed his temple, “I told you that was a sex plant, Kai!”</p><p>“Well, you watch too much hentai! How am I supposed to take you seriously when you call something a sex plant?” HueningKai defended himself.</p><p>“This is why you don’t take shit from strangers!” Beomgyu exclaimed, “Especially when the lady offering looks like a straight-up witch! And you especially don’t put them in public places like our company building!”</p><p>“She said “Trick or Treat?” What was I supposed to do?” HueningKai pouted, “And I’m sorry I thought it would look nice it here.”</p><p>“Well, you don’t say “trick” that’s for sure because that’s how you end up with weird magic sex plants that fuck your friends!” Beomgyu huffed.</p><p>“At least hyung isn’t hurt,” Taehyun interrupted as he looked back and forth between Yeonjun and the plant, “Honestly it looks like he had more fun than we did. I would have much rather been fucked to sleep by a magic sex plant that had to watch shitty Halloween movies.”</p><p>“Excuse you, My Babysitters a vampire is a classic and you will respect it!” HueningKai huffed and crossed his arms. Another glance at Yeonjun’s messy body had him deflating, “Do we have to get rid of it now? I still think it’s cute,” he whined, his eyes wide and his eyebrows downturned. </p><p>Taehyun and Beomgyu looked at Soobin, waiting for his response as the leader. Soobin was conflicted. They didn’t really know anything about this mystical thing, other than that it smelled nice and liked to lay eggs in cute boys. But what if the eggs were dangerous? What if it could actually impregnate men? What if the plant got out of control and hurt them? He took another look down at Yeonjun and the remnants of his plant fucking experience and smirked. “Don’t worry, Kai,” he said, “ I’m sure we can find a use for it.” If there was any way he’d get fucked as good as that, he was willing to take his chances.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Halloween hotties</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>